


[Podfic] Read-Only Memory

by Shmaylor



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Pre-Canon, Robot/Human Relationships, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: It begins on a ship much like any ship. Imperial, overheated, crashing. Cassian rescues him, but he doesn't know it until later. He rescues K-2SO before there is a K-2SO, when he is a model number, a locus on a network, before he has become himself.[Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] Read-Only Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Read-Only Memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665087) by [Sharksdontsleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharksdontsleep/pseuds/Sharksdontsleep). 



**Part 1**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/Read-Only%20Memory%20Part%201.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Part 2**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/Read-Only%20Memory%20Part%202.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [Read-Only Memory](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9665087)

**Author:** [Sharksdontsleep](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharksdontsleep/pseuds/Sharksdontsleep)

**Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Outro Music:** "Saturn" - Sleeping At Last

**Length:** 2:13:41

**Downloads:** [zipped mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/Read-Only%20Memory%20mp3.zip) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/Read-Only%20Memory.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [frecklebombfic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic) for beta listening!


End file.
